


Rose

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Doctor Who: The Doctor Fights Bad Dreams [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a man called The Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky, and all he does, all day, every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams.</p><p> Rose Tyler woke up that morning and went to work to find a stranger who saved her life. While it was true that she met a stranger who saved her life, she never actually woke up that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I will have all the chapters posted by next Wednesday (March 12th) because I'll be posting the next episode/fic then. My goal is to upload one episode every week. Please stick with it. I mostly followed the transcript because I was pressed for time, but hopefully I'll have more creative licence as the stories continue.
> 
> Thanks

 The first thing she heard that morning was the alarm. It was 7:30; time for work. She hit the off button as quickly as she could, sitting up and then getting out of bed. Once she was ready, she grabbed her purse, kissed her mum goodbye and said:

“Bye,”

To which, her mum replied, “Later,”

 She made her way through the streets of Central London to get to her job at Henricks Department Store.

 When lunch time rolled around, she met her boyfriend in Trafalgar square. They ate sandwiches and he danced, while she laughed at him. Then she returned to work for the rest of the afternoon.

 When the store closed, it was dark. She was about to leave when one of the guards handed her a clear plastic bag. She took it and headed for the lift. She was going down.

 When the lift doors opened, she yelled, “Wilson? Wilson, I’ve got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?” There was no reply. She walked to his office door and knocked. “I can’t hang about ‘cos they’re closing the shop. Wilson?”

 There was a noise at the end of the corridor. She walked toward it.

“Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?”

 She opened the store room door, turning the light on. The door slammed shut behind her. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

“You’re kiddin’ me!” She yelled, annoyed.

 There was another noise behind her. She turned to face the direction where the noise had come from.

“Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?” She was a little nervous, but more annoyed.

 A shop dummy approached her and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, you got me. Very funny,” She rolled her eyes.

 Two more shop dummies walked toward her.

“Right, I've got the joke. Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?”

 Suddenly, Rose was surrounded by shop dummies. They backed her against the wall. One of them raised its hand up to strike her and she flinched. Someone grabbed her hand. She looked over and saw a man.

He whispered, “Run!” and she did.

 They ran down another corridor, followed by the dummies. The man pulled Rose into a lift and the doors were almost shut when one of the dummies forced his hand in between the doors. The man wrestled with the dummy, finally pulling the dummy’s arm off. The doors shut. Rose looked at the man with horror.

“You pulled his arm off!” She exclaimed.

“Yup,” he replied, tossing the arm to Rose.

“Very clever. Nice trick!” She said, “Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?”

“Why would they be students?” He asked.

“I dunno…”

“Well, you said it. Why students?” He seemed slightly intrigued.

“'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students,” She answered logically.

 He smiled. “That makes sense. Well done.”

“Thanks,”

“They’re not students.”

“Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.” She said.

“Who’s Wilson?” He furrowed his brow.

“Chief electrician,” Rose replied.

“Wilson’s gone.” He frowned.

 They exited the lift.

“How d’ya mean, gone?” She asked.

“Hold on. Mind your eyes.” He used some device on the lift mechanism, causing it to spark.

“Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?” She asked frantically. “I said, who are they?” Rose followed him down another corridor.

“They’re a bad dream made of plastic. Living plastic creatures that you’re dreaming of. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.” He pulled out a small bomb. “So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home and continue to sleep. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.” Rose walked out of the exit door, which he shut, leaving Rose alone in the alley. She stared at the door before it opened again.

“I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?” He leaned on the handle of the door.

“Rose.” She replied.

“Nice to meet you, Rose.” He smiled. “Run for your life!”

 Rose obeyed, running down the street. The building exploded in flames behind her. Her eyes widened. She ran home as fast as she could.

When she got to her flat, the telly was set on the news. She slumped into a chair.

“ _The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire…”_

“I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter.” Rose’s mum, Jackie, was on the phone. “Oh and here's himself.” Jackie said as Rose’s boyfriend, Mickey, came through the door.

“I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!”Mickey exclaimed.

“I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.” She frowned.

“Well, what happened?” He asked, sitting next to her.

“I don't know!” It was kind of the truth.

“What was it though? What caused it?” He was starting to get on her nerves with all the questions.

“I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.” She lied.

“It's Debbie on the end.” Jackie exclaimed. “She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.”

“Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.” Rose faked excitement, grabbing the phone and pressing the end button.

“Well, you’ve got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.”

 The phone rang. Jackie grabbed it.

“Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.” She said, walking out of the room.

“ What're you drinking, tea?”Mickey made a sour face at her drink. “Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.”

“I'm all right.” Rose protested.

“Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?” He smiled.

“Is there a match on?” Rose asked suspiciously.

“No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.” He lied.

“There's a match on, ain't there.” Rose could always tell when Mickey wasn’t telling the truth.

“That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.” He looked at her hopefully.

“Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go.” She smiled. “Get rid of that.” She handed him the dummy arm that she still had.

“Bye, bye.” Mickey stood to leave.

“Bye,” Rose gave a tired smile.

 Mickey pretended to strangle himself with the arm before leaving.

“ _Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure…_ ” The newscaster said.


End file.
